


Clothes

by hbrilove



Series: Buffy Drabbles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anya being Anya, First Time, Fluff, Giles and Anya may have a bet going on, M/M, No Smut, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spander - Freeform, Story from a long time ago, Takes place in season 4 where Spike is tied to the red chair of doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: Xander comes home to find Spike has cleaned up.  One sniff from Spike and he knows his feelings are returned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on FF.net. I am adding it here with hopes I will continue my Kittens story. :) I'm no longer Rocki but now hbrilove. Hope that helps. Excuse the writing. I wrote this a loooooooooong time ago. LOL

Alexander Harris was the man and he knew it. Not in the way where is the rest of the Scoobies needed help that they came running for Xander's protection. Oh, no. He was the man with the worst jobs ever. He had to take care of the Annoying, the Bleached Demon, and the British Ass. No, not Giles! Giles isn't even a demon! No, Xander had to take care of Spike. Xander sighed as he made his way home after another meaningless day at work. As soon as he walked in, he sighed.

Spike was seething. Not only did the whelp leave without saying goodbye AGAIN this morning but he had refused to tell him when he'd be home. Spike heard the quiet shuffling of the brunette as he made it to the top of the stairs in the house. As Xander descended the stairs to the basement, Spike jumped up and crossed his arms as he glared daggers at the teen. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" he yelled. He couldn't shake the relief he felt when he saw the messy haired brunette stomp passed him and dump a box of blood onto the uncomfortable red chair. Spike quickly tried to tell himself that it was because he finally had fresh blood even though he knew he was lying to himself.

Xander rolled his eyes at the blond Vampire. Xander froze and wheeled around again. "Spike, are you wearing my clothes again?" he asked calmly.

Spike looked down at himself and self-consciously covered his chest with his arms. "I still couldn't figure out the bloody washing machine," he muttered. Spike grabbed the box of blood and moved to the mini fridge where he put his blood.

Xander looked around the basement in shock. "Did you clean?" he asked with a smirk.

Spike glared. "Well, it was looking bloody tacky with all your clothes everywhere!" he bit out angrily. "Isn't it your bedtime yet?" he asked as an afterthought.

Xander glanced at the clock. He hadn't realized it was after midnight. That's what he gets for living in Sunnydale where they have all night diners and butchershops. "Dammit. I've gotta work in a few hours!" he bit out before changing quickly into his only nice pair of pajama bottoms and a white wife beater.

Spike stared at the man. Xander wasn't exactly athletic but his body wasn't completely that bad to stare at. Spike caught himself and averted his eyes immediately. He ran his hand through his blond hair and sat down in the red chair for the night.

Xander sighed and quickly began to tie Spike up. His hands slipped making him run his hand across Spike's forearm. 'Wow,' he thought. 'Spike's skin is really soft. I wonder-' Suddenly Xander jumped up and said angrily, "No!"

Spike stared at his whelp. His? Bloody hell. "What's wrong?" he bit out as he quelched his thoughts. Xander gestured between them silently and violently as the Vampire stared in shock. He sighed and sniffed indignantly only to catch the whiff of something he knew just wasn't supposed to be in the air when he and Xander were getting ready for bed. "Xander?" he asked trying to catch the frantic man's attention. "You gonna tie me up or do I get to go bondage free for a night?" Spike smirked as the brunette turned red. He sure was adorable when he blushed.

Xander glared as he leaned down cautiously and continued tying Spike down.

Spike's nose was in overdrive as Xander drew closer. It had been a while since he'd had a decent shag. But, when Xander's eyes finally locked onto his as he started tying up his other arm, Spike realized it was something more. It'd been a while since he'd been with someone he cared about.

Xander stared as Spike's eyes turned from brilliant blue to amber. His hands stopped their actions as the two men stared into each other's eyes.

Spike slipped his hand out of the loose knot. Spike's hand moved to the back of Xander's neck pulling the teen to his lips and stealing a kiss.

Xander's mouth opened in shock as Spike kissed him. Spike immediately stuck his tongue into Xander's willing mouth and kissed him slowly and passionately for once in maybe a century of harsh kisses. Xander felt Spike lower his hand off of him making Xander panic slightly until two hands were all over him. Cold hands that cooled his burning flesh everywhere they touched.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Xander woke up with a sore rear. He knew he'd have to go to work so he climbed over the passed out Spike with a smile. He showered and changed before hurrying back into the basement. With a sigh, he realized his favorite shirt was in shreds from last night's events. Xander leaned down and kissed Spike's lips before hurrying off to work.

Spike smiled brightly in his sleep as he felt the lips on his own. He rolled over and slept on.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Xander detoured to Anya's apartment. He knew he was going to be very late but he had to break it off with her. He knocked and was immediately let in by a grumpy Anya. "An?" he started as the brunette lounge onto her sofa.

Anya looked at him and glared. "You are breaking up with me, aren't you?" she asked accusingly.

Xander nodded. How could she tell? All he did was say her name! "Yeah, I think it'd be best," he said weakly.

"What's her name?" Anya asked coldly.

"Her name?" Xander cried.

"Yes. The tramp you are leaving me for," Anya bit out. "Her name. Out with it or I'll chant up one of my old coworkers."

"Spike," Xander whispered.

Anya burst into laughter. "Spike? Finally!" she cried out. "What's today? The fifth? I win the money!" Anya jumped up and ran to the phone quickly dialing Giles' number to tell him the good news for her.

"Money? What money?" Xander cried out as he grabbed the phone from his now exgirlfriend.

"You really thought we let Spike stay with you to keep him safe?" Anya laughed. "Me and Giles had a bet going. The Brit thought that Spike had a crush on you and since every chance you two get, you are getting each other's attention. Means you liked him too," she said rapidly before stealing the phone back.

Xander sat down on the couch, wincing slightly as a sharp pain seared up his backside. Anya smirked even more knowing exactly why that had happened. Xander looked up at Anya. "You aren't mad at me?" he asked cautiously.

Anya sighed and hung up the phone when Giles still hadn't answered. "No," she said honestly as she sat down next to him. "Don't tell anyone but I really was rooting for you two to get together. Buffy and Willow were betting that you would own up to your feelings or that Spike would betray us before owning up to his own," she said with a shrug. "Are you going to get him a gift?" she threw out randomly.

Xander could feel he was panicking. "Gift? I have to get him something?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Yes. In fact, I'll go with you to make sure you don't mess it up," she said. Anya forced Xander to call in sick and the two went shopping.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Xander hurried home after Anya finally let him go with two new packages. He really hoped his new boyfriend would like them. When he opened the door and walked down the stairs, he paused. The entire basement was clean from top to bottom. The bed was made and Spike was watching the television excitedly. Apparently, the blond had yet to notice him. Xander snuck up behind Spike and dropped one of the packages into Spike's lap.

Spike jumped up in shock screaming, "Bloody hell!" He wheeled around with the package to find Xander smirking at him. "Don't do that!" he whined. His attention turned back to the package in his hands. "What's this?"

"You generally need to open it first. Ignore the Christmas wrapping paper. It was Anya's idea," Xander said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Spike beamed at Xander before ripping the paper off to find three pairs of black jeans in his size and three pairs of black tees. "What?" he asked in surprise.

Xander shrugged. "It'd be really weird to want you if you were wearing my clothes. Besides, the basement looks great," he added with a grin.

Spike immediately slipped into Xander's arms and kissed him deeply. "Thanks," he muttered when Xander had to come up for air. The second package caught his eyes. "What's that?" he asked.

"Anya's gift," Xander said blushing. "It's for many orgasms," he said only to find himself underneath a very horny demon.

"Hey, Xander?" Spike asked as he pulled up for a moment.

Xander looked up at him curiously. "Yeah, Spike?"

"You really ARE bitable," Spike said with a smirk before attacking Xander's neck.


End file.
